


ABANDONED

by wanttoflyhigh



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Second Dawn [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drama, M/M, Possession, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttoflyhigh/pseuds/wanttoflyhigh
Summary: Isa finds himself with his heart back, but dealing with a lot more than he bargained for. Lea finds himself ridden in guilt over his actions in the past which may have cost him his best friend. What happens when both of them, who hope to meet the other cross paths once more?





	ABANDONED

**Author's Note:**

> My first official Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! I thought I'd never see the day, but then the recent updates ensnared me within this fandom once more and I actually wrote something this time. Lord if I remember everything that's happened and I may have just went with the flow regarding how some things work in KH, so shrugs. Hope you guys think it's good.

Isa’s eyes snapped open and he sat up in the bed he was in immediately. He looked around the room, and then sighed to himself, as he rose a hand to rub at his head. The last few days were a blur, and he doesn’t even know how he’s alive. However, he chances a look to the window in his room, spotting the familiar structures with ease. It makes his lips curl downwards into a frown as he can discern where he is – The World That Never Was.

 

Another throb of pain strikes through his head and his hand stops rubbing, clenching down on the offending spot by digging into his own hair as he squeezes his eyes shut. A flash of images run through his head – his time as Saix, evidently. But if he’s here, isn’t he still for all intents and purposes, Saix?

 

Which would mean he still has Superior to serve, right?

 

The blue-haired male shakes his head at the thought. He’s back and he can feel something vaguely beating in his chest – he must have his heart back. He needs to find Axel.

 

An ugly feeling settles into his stomach at the thought and he begins to feel lost. With what he’s done, would he be able to see him again? His thoughts and emotions swirl within him in a combination of instability. Still, he doesn’t want to be here and though he figures that his only place would be by his Superior’s side, he steps out of his room.

 

The blue-haired man glanced around the corridor, managing to walk down it until he was forced to stop. There was a man standing across from him with tanned skin and white hair – Xemnas. Sai – no, Isa, felt his body tense. “… What is it, sir?”

 

Xemnas smiled slightly and took a few steps towards the other man until there was barely any distance between them. “I had wondered as to when you’d awaken, Saix.”

 

Isa’s expression remained flat as he listened to the other man uttered that name, though it made him feel as if his stomach dropped. “I see. And I assume the other members are present?”

 

The blue-haired male’s memories were blurry, but he reasoned that once more if he had died as his Nobody and received his heart back, it should be the same for the rest. Though he didn’t know why Xemnas was using his name for his Nobody self – he had his heart back and –

 

“Of course. They’re this way.”

 

Xemnas turns and expects Isa to follow him, evidently. The man does follow, up until they’ve entered a room full of chairs that’s familiar to him. However, only three are occupied. Isa frowns and asks, “Where are the rest?”

 

“This is everyone. For now, that is.”

 

Isa opens a dark portal. He states plainly, “My name is Isa. I don’t work for you anymore now that my heart has returned, and I don’t see a reason to.”

 

Another painful throb courses through his head as a memory comes to him and his thoughts drift further away.

 

He sees himself sitting in a chair and watching a few people present in this very same room. One of them being Axel, for sure, and he’s holding that miserable _keyblade wielder_ for whatever reason. Of course, the man had only thought of rescuing that _boy_.

 

He would always be second to anyone else. Lea had tired of his presence and left him behind, thinking he was too difficult to manage. He’d keep on doing that, again and again, so what would be the point?

 

The dark portal dissipates.

 

Xemnas looks pleased and gestures towards one of the seats for him to place himself within. As Isa mechanically steps forward towards the one, Xemnas places a hand on the other man’s shoulder – though the taller male only means for it to be brief. This causes Isa to stop and a flicker of emotion comes over his golden eyes and he turns, swinging his hand to shove the other man away from him. “Don’t _touch_ me.”

 

In another moment, Isa had disappeared in a brief static of darkness. Xemnas heard one of the cloaked men say, “Wow. That sure ended up botched, eh?”

 

Xemnas turned to face the man and his gaze was rather sinister. “I wouldn’t jump to conclusions so quickly. You’ll see…”

 

Then, he turned to gaze at the spot where the blue-haired male had once been standing.

 

“…soon, he will realize he has nobody but us.”

…

Lea sighed as he sat at a table in one of the rooms in the castle; quite a few other people were milling about in the room as well. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Donald, Mickey, Goofy, Leon, and other residents of Radiant Garden who were present due to the meeting that had just come and went. It wasn’t exactly disheartening, but it was still a farcry from being perfect or happy. The fight against Xehanort was difficult, with all that he had at his disposal. They had managed to recover Ventus and Aqua, but that seemed to be just the tip of the iceberg, even if they had more manpower now as a result.

 

The red head was distracted; he felt so foolish for previous actions he’d conducted as his Nobody self. These ones related to an old friend of his instead of now what he’d done with Kairi or even with Roxas – he knew that he wasn’t the only one at fault. But it still had been stupid and now they were all paying for it – Isa was as well. He knew this.

 

He knew he might never see Isa again – it could be that he’d be “Saix” forever or end up meeting them again but this time with a picture-perfect appearance of “Xehanort” himself. The image caused the red head’s lips to curl down and feel quite a surge of disgust at the thought. No one would be able to blame him, he thinks – nobody but himself, that is.

 

“Hey, Lea. Are you going to just sit there brooding after all of that or are you going to go with me to grab some ice cream?”

 

Lea snapped out of his funk and he shook his head with a smile. “Yeah, sure.”

 

Ventus looked worried. At his expression, Lea couldn’t help but marvel at how hard it had been not calling him Roxas, even if he had met Ventus first. But enough time had passed that gradually the blond’s name came to him easily now. “Is this about Isa?”

 

The talking in the room faded into scarce murmurs at the mention of one of the enemy, as it always did these days. Lea simply sighed. “Something like that. But…I’m sure it’ll work out – I’m not going to leave him behind.”

 

Then, the red head quietly said, more to himself, “Not again.”

 

“Do you think it’ll be possible to save him?”

 

Lea froze at the question, turning his head towards Leon. The brunette said, “You saw what he was like. It might be there’s nothing left.”

 

The red head always knew it was a possibility. That there’d be nothing left – that there’d be no saving Isa, but he didn’t think about it much for obvious reasons. Leon continued, “And if there isn’t, you realize that the only way to save him would be to destroy him.”

 

Anger began to drum within the red head’s body as he suddenly stood to his feet. “I know that! I know I could have to—”

 

A few gasps and guarded expressions coming over some of the room’s occupants halts the conversation. When some keyblades are drawn, Lea fixes a confused expression, before turning in his chair to see that there was a man in a black cloak. Lea instantly rose to his feet, tense, and called forth his own keyblade, only to see the male pull back his hood and reveal a certain blue-haired man with bright, golden irises. “L—”

 

Riku moved swiftly, holding up his keyblade towards the other man. “Why’re you here?”

 

He wanted to pre-empt any movements on the other man’s part and watched for any subtle actions. He remembered countless times when the man had emerged to attack them out of the blue on other worlds or disrupt their plans. Isa was impatient, however, and he growled, “Don’t get in my way.”

 

The blue-haired man suddenly rushed forward, making Riku shift in his step and then make a calculated swing. His keyblade hit air and he whirled around immediately after seeing the man vanish through a stream of darkness – he only had time to see Isa grab Lea and disappear in another flash of black nothingness. Sora shouted Lea’s name before Ventus had the chance and –

 

Lea was ostensibly gone. If everyone hadn’t been grim-faced before they were now.

 

Aqua spoke up, “We should try to find him as soon as possible. We all know how ugly this can get.”

 

Everyone nodded and hurried, and Ventus’ hands were clenched into fists. If only he had moved faster instead of stared dumbly – those thoughts came to a halt when he felt a comforting hand placed onto his shoulder. He looked over at Aqua, who smiled.

 

Ventus couldn’t smile; not yet. He thought of Lea’s earlier words, about saving Isa and thought of a certain someone. “Aqua…”

 

The blue-haired woman’s smile fell and her facial expression unreadable as she had an idea of what he was about to say. She suddenly looked immensely weary and she said, “I know. One thing at a time.”

 

…

Twilight Town’s ebullience never failed to dazzle Lea, and he wondered if it was ever the same for Isa. It was lucky that the place they appeared didn’t have many people, so it didn’t shock or scare anyone at the sudden presence of darkness due to Isa’s method of transport. Lea then asked, “Why’d you bring us here, Isa?”

 

Isa stated plainly, “Because…I wanted to talk to you. Those “friends” of yours would only get in the way.”

 

For Isa’s credit, he mostly kept the venom out of ‘friends’ even though a stab of jealousy and hatred struck through him at the thought of them. Lea frowned slightly and said, “We could’ve spoken with them there and made ‘em unders—”

 

Isa scowled and interrupted, “No. Not now.”

 

The blue-haired male turned away. “I wanted to speak to _only_ you and spend time with you before having to deal with _them_.”

 

The ‘them’ this time came out in a hiss that Isa didn’t bother to hold back. Lea only frowned, and Isa continued, “Just three days.”

 

“Isa—”

 

“I know I’ve done some horrible things; maybe you’ll never forgive me. I’m fine with that – I know I’ll never forgive myself. I just don’t want to go back to Xehanort – and need some time before I see your...friends. Please.”

 

Isa was about to say more, but Lea interrupted this time. “Hey, hey, hey. C’mon now. I’m not going to leave you out to dry – that’s not the type of friend I am…not anymore, anyway. And you can’t just go around walking around with…all of that.”

 

As the red head gestured lazily to Isa’s person, the male looked down at himself and then at Lea with an incredulous expression. “You just gestured to all of me.”

 

“Yeah, I know. C’mon, follow me.”

 

_Thwack._

 

“Ow!”

…

 

DAY 1 – TIME LIMIT

They were in some clothes shop soon enough, with Lea picking up some wear for himself; Isa stared at a collection of blue scarves, sashes and other robes intensely, though he didn’t make any movement to pick any of them up. It was as if he were mentally debating which one to even try on, and then he heard Lea come up behind him, saying, “You’ve been staring at the dresses for like an hour and a half. Why not take all of them?”

 

“They’re not dresses,” Isa corrected in that still flat tone of his, “they’re robes.”

 

“So, are you going to dress up in one and take the rest or not?”

 

“Just shut up for a moment.”

 

“Wow, talk about harsh.”

 

At that moment, a song came in on the radio in the store as Isa started to pick through the clothes and brought them to the dressing room.

 

 _I know what you're going through,_  
_And I ain't the one to comfort you,_    
_But I do ‘cuz I need it too…_

 

Isa slipped out of his black leather jacket and fought with the blue and white robes. Then he tied the black sash around his waist. He thought to pick something radically different from his old style so that he may not be recognizable at first glance. It could prove to be a good strategy. If he wore something like when he was a kid, it was doubtless people would be able to recall swiftly. If he didn’t like his blue hair so much, he would’ve even dyed it.

 

However, he refused to do that.

 

Isa then began to carefully put up his hair into a bundle of white cloth that covered his head mostly, except for blue-colored bangs that he’d purposely brushed forward to cover more of his face. Particularly the “X” scar that had been marked there. He actually smiled at that.

 

If it was hidden from sight, maybe people could even think he was a different person entirely.

 

Except, as he looked in the mirror, he couldn’t escape the set of golden eyes looking eerily right back at him.

 

His smile fell.

…

Lea waited for the man outside of the dressing room and noticed it had taken a half hour. Naturally, he became worried and asked, “Everything alright in there?”

 

When he heard nothing, his heart raced. “Isa?”

 

Still nothing.

 

He broke down the door, and there Isa was, staring at his reflection. The man turned to face Lea and said, “As you can see, I’m just fine. Let’s grab our things and go. Idiot.”

 

Lea’s face colored a little and he huffed. “Well, _excuse me_ princess. You didn’t say anything, and I can’t be blamed for thinking something happened!”

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

“Hey!”

…

Isa walked into a room – him and Lea managed to find a place to stay for three days. It was quaint, but also not so bad – if it had been any less, Isa is sure that both of them would have an issue with the apartment. At the thought, he smirked to himself, and watched the other male put down his stuff on his bed.

 

“Axel.”

 

Lea looked up and then over at Isa. “Hm? Hey, you know my name’s—”

 

The blue-haired male paused in what he was considering saying, lips curling into a frown. Then, he managed to say quietly, “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not – “

 

Isa said flatly, “Don’t start. It is.”

 

Lea’s eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down at his clothing, making Isa turn his head to gaze over at the shelves in the room. They were bare; maybe he could put something there. If they ever returned here, it would be good to have things to read in the future. Maybe he was getting too ahead of himself, however.

 

Isa rose a hand to his chest, hand clutching at where his heart was. It still felt unnatural having a heart and he wondered if he was acting just as unpleasant as he was when he had been Saix. “If you’re saying you’re at fault, then I am too.”

 

The blue-haired man scowled, and he opened his mouth, only for Lea to say, “You know I’m right. You’re not even over it.”

 

Isa growled out, “Not over what?”

 

“Not over the fact I abandoned you.”

 

Then, the room fell silent. Isa felt an urge to kick a table; thinking about it made him upset. It made the both upset – and it was true, somewhere in his heart he still burned deeply at the remembrance of being left behind. Maybe he had attempted to take all the blame so that Lea wouldn’t leave him. Maybe he didn’t want the man to argue with him, so things could go his way this time. Maybe he was overeager to escape his previous position and was simply using Lea as an excuse.

 

Still, he knew Lea would help him – it wasn’t like before. He was here with him now…and that meant everything was going to work out like it always did, right?

 

He wasn’t going to go back.

 

“Axel—Lea, I’m tired.”

 

Lea snorted. “Then go get some sleep.”

 

Isa fixed Lea a flat look who held up his hands, but then the male drew closer, passing by so he could settle onto the bed next to Lea’s. The redhaired man watched his best friend (or was it former still?) lie on the bed and then settle down for sleep.

 

It was getting late though so he figured he might as well follow Isa’s example. So, he did.

…

Thunder cracked, and Isa sat up in his bed. He looked outside of the window, seeing the rain splat on a majority of the surfaces build on top of each other and below. He decided that he might as well take a late-night shower before attempting to fall back into slumber.

 

It felt like it had been ages since he’s felt the hot water slide down his back, though he knows that’s not exactly true. Even when he was a Nobody, there were chances to wash up.

 

It didn’t take too long for him to emerge from the shower, hair dripping all over his body. He wondered how he looked and chanced a quick glance into the bathroom mirror. At his reflection, he also questioned if Lea might find his current appearance easy on the eyes – water sliding tantalizingly down every curve of his body and his hair pressed messily to him. He frowns at the thought, banishing it to the recesses of his mind.

 

When he blinked, he saw a familiar figure standing behind his reflection. White hair and black leather clothing. Xemnas spoke, “We will always know where you are. You cannot hide from us for long, Number VII.”

 

Isa whirled around, but the man he thought stood behind him wasn’t present at all. His hands clenched into fists at the indignity of it all and then he slammed one fist into the wall, cracking it some.

…

Day 2 – RAY

 

“You want to buy some books? Man, you know what you should get?”

 

Isa prepared himself for a brand of Lea’s unsolicited advice. “These ones. Comic books are the best books.”

 

The blue-haired man gave a derisive snort. This made Lea smiled a little to himself at that; it was the first time he had been witness to any genuine good humor from Isa. But then he continued as if he had been hurt. “What’s that sound supposed to mean, huh?”

 

The other male picked out a few titles and he said, “It means that I know your tastes are incompatible with mine, naturally.”

 

Lea licked his lips and said, “Actually, I’d say closely trying out _my_ taste could make _us_ com—"

 

The door opened and suddenly a few more people filtered in, voices conveniently raised over the rest of the red-haired male’s words, which were said admittedly a bit quietly than he would usually. This caused Isa to furrow his eyebrows as he asked, “What?”

 

The red head shook his head. “Nevermind. Why not look this over and give it a chance before dissing it?”

 

Isa looked at the book’s synopsis; it seemed to be a fantasy comic book about two best friends fighting to save the universe from a great evil. He sighed and took it, making Lea pump a fist in the air in victory. “You’re going to be the end of me, Lea.”

…

The next place the two visited was a restaurant that seemed relatively normal; Isa hadn’t eaten out in years and as soon as Lea was told that he flipped his lid until he dragged his companion to an establishment. Of course, Isa had laid down a few ground rules:

 

One: The place had to not be seedy.

Two: The food needed to be decent.

Three: He wasn’t going to be dragged into any stupid antics in the process.

 

Isa looked through the menu and ordered a salmon with some vegetables. Lea ordered something significantly less healthy and full of meat. Unsurprising, honestly.

 

At some point Isa became witness to Lea getting into a challenge with some other men at the bar nearby their seats regarding alcohol. Luckily, Isa could watch the red head make a fool of himself right where he sat and as he did, smiled a bit to himself. It seemed Lea was enjoying himself and Isa had no issue with it, so long as the man didn’t try to drag him into it.

 

Isa watched Lea drink down a glass of whatever. Then his eyes scanned the whole building out of boredom, before landing on a man in a leather black cloak with black hair in a ponytail. Suddenly his worldpoint became narrowed down to where he was sitting. He swallowed thickly and rose quickly to his feet, coming over to his friend in the next moment. “Axel, we need to leave.”

 

Lea scrunched up his face and said, “What’d I say … ‘bout that? The name’s Lea, got it memorized?”

 

The blue-haired male frowned because he couldn’t believe his idiot of a friend is already drunk. Then again, he does notice three empty glasses around him. One of the men then said, “What’s that? Ya gonna let your friend take ya and pussy out of the contest?”

 

Lea then looked at them about to protest, only for Isa to growl and grab the red head by the shoulder, pulling him physically off his seat. “Hey, Isa, what gives--?!”

 

Isa hissed in his ear, “Xigbar is here. He’s sitting not too far away. We need to go. _Now_.”

 

The red head countered, “We can take him.”

 

“Don’t be an imbecile, we’re in a place full of people and he has a gun. I don’t think I need to spell it out how disastrous that could wind up.”

 

Lea paused and acquiesced, saying, “…Right. Let’s go.”

…

By the time they returned to their place, it was dark, and they had bought some groceries as well. Isa put away the books while Lea began to put away the food; the silence in the apartment became too stifling for the red head after he put down the phone following a quick call. “Hey, Isa.”

 

Isa was distracted, looking through one of the books. “What.”

 

Lea smirked when he noticed and crept behind him before his hands shot up the other male’s armpits to lightly tap here and there. He watched the other male begin to laugh. The red head’s own mirth lasted for a short moment because Isa whirled around, looking displeased – his expression reminded him of when Saix would look as Demyx reported a failure in his missions. “Only you can do something so significantly childish.”

 

The red head’s expression fell, until Isa leapt onto him, hands up the male’s sides in revenge as he tickled him ruthlessly. “Hahaha – hey! Now look who’s being childish!”

 

Isa sneered as he said, “All is fair in love and war.”

 

Lea then laughed harder. “I can’t believe you just said that!”

 

Then the red head tried to turn the tide, as they were now on the floor and essentially roughhousing. Once Lea was on top he pinned the other male’s hands above his head with one hand and leaned in, saying, “Gotcha.”

 

Then, he took in the sight of his companion underneath him. Isa was panting, with every breath causing his chest to rise, and it seemed just as tantalizing as the way his golden eyes stared up at him. To make matters worse, the blue-haired man asked breathily, “What are you waiting for?”

 

Lea froze – he believed that his friend’s thoughts probably weren’t going along the same lines as his own. He always knew he had feelings for Isa, but he thought he had buried them deep – up until the moment in the book shop when he said something completely stupid.

 

They’ve been here for two days. Just two days and – Isa says his name purposefully in a low and sensual voice. “ _Lea_ …”

 

The red head’s free hand strays low, down to in between the other male’s legs, gripping and then squeezing him repeatedly in a pleasantly firm way, making Isa moan deeply. Then there’s a knock at the door that startles Lea, and he grimaces as he rises to his feet. Isa sits up, frowning and looking a bit dazed as his friend goes to pay more attention to who just arrived. “Oh hey, it’s pizza.”

 

Isa stares at Lea in disbelief. “You ordered pizza.”

 

Lea said, “Yeah, when we got home I used the phone in the house to give the pizza place a call.”

 

The blue-haired man stands to his feet and throws a couch pillow at him as hard as he can. He looks satisfied when it lands, and Lea nearly drops said pizza.

…

Day 3 – ABANDONED

 

“There’s one more place I haven’t shown you yet.”

 

Isa had tried to ask Lea what place he’s talking about, but to his mounting frustration his companion thought it best to keep it a secret. On their way there, Lea bought two pieces of sea salt ice cream – and then Lea said, “Hey, watch this.”

 

The man spun his keyblade around in his hand all fancy like, shooting a beam of light forward, causing a portal to open. He then pulled Isa through it, who looked at it, a bit impressed.

 

They were sitting on the top part below the clock, and soon both were holding one sea salt ice cream each. Isa still looked at his as Lea began to start at the delectable treat – it felt strange, being up here with Lea, when the blue-haired male had seen the red head spend countless times up here with his “friends” as his Nobody self. He paused at the thought…recognizing that the thought didn’t come with as much malice as it usually did.

 

There was still some, but…

 

Isa closed his eyes, thinking about something. “I guess this is it, isn’t it?”

 

Lea nudged him, saying, “Don’t be such a Debbie-downer. It won’t be so bad. I promise.”

 

Golden eyes flickered over to the red-head by his side. “Possibly. I’m not as apprehensive as before, but I’m not about to entertain any delusions of grandeur regarding their reception of me. When I stated in the beginning that I wanted three days, I had hoped to convince you to never return to them and only spend time with me, but now...I realize how unrealistic my expectations were.”

 

Isa then looked ahead and continued, “I also think that I’ve come to accept that I’ll have to face them eventually. Especially if I want to help.”

 

The red head blinked and asked, “…Wait, you actually want to participate in all of this? I don't mind, but you sure you don't want to continue to rest for a bit?”

 

“…Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it, and I decided I liked the idea of fighting by your side, as well as giving that man what he deserves. I’m expecting them to protest, but I can’t just hang around and do nothing.”

 

Lea frowned. “Are you sure? With Xehanort and the rest…”

 

Isa looked back at Lea. “I might as well be ready to go right from the start. I’d be in danger from them, anyway, and you were eager for us to fight together in the bar. Plus, if I’m right by your side, you can even put a stop to me for good if necessary.”

 

Green eyes widened before narrowing and Lea protested, “No. I’m not—”

 

“—You know it might have to be an option. Even if it's not by your own hands.”

 

Both of them started intensely at each other.

 

Lea leaned in to press a gentle kiss against him, smiling to himself when Isa’s face colors some. “Lea, I’m serious.”

 

“Yeah, I know, that’s why I kissed you.”

 

Isa tried to frown but somehow Lea’s statement made him want to laugh, so his expression was kind of awkward.

 

They sat together to talk for a few more hours, before Isa stood up. “I’m ready.”

 

Lea nodded and stood to his feet as well – only for his companion to suddenly grab him by his scarf (which Isa thought was similarly as ugly as his old one) and pull him in for a tight hug. The red head held the other man close, pulling away slightly so he could see Isa’s face.

 

As the sun’s rays briefly passed over the man’s face, Lea could’ve sworn he saw bright blue eyes…and for a moment it felt like his heart would stop. Then as a cloud blocked those rays of light, he could see the golden glint to his eyes.

 

But the man hadn’t stopped acting the way he had the past few days and that was good enough for him. The red head held out his keyblade and shot forth a ball of light that called forth another portal of light – this time, leading back to Radiant Garden.

 

Hand-in-hand, they made their departure.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was supposed to be even shorter but as I wrote I noticed it became longer and longer. I think I'm going to have this split into a mini-series of some type, because there's something I wanted to do with this fanfiction I don't think I'd have time to write it into this one as of now. If people like it, anyway.


End file.
